


Speed Reader

by marvelqueen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Female Reader, Mentions of Tony Stark, Mentions of incest, Oral Sex, Pietro is a boob man, Smut, pietro loves blow jobs, reader is married to pietro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelqueen/pseuds/marvelqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Pietro reads his own fan fiction. Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speed Reader

Pietro Maximoff (AKA Quicksilver) wasn’t a fan of the Internet; when you can move at speeds faster than the Internet, the whole idea seems a little redundant.

But when he saw the open screen on my computer, he couldn’t resist. It was opened to a website devoted to fan fiction. In particular, it was devoted to fan fiction about him.

There were thousands of stories. Being able to read at the same speed he moved made it easy to go through. They had topics from intriguing to bizarre. “Quicksilver Becomes a Greeter at Wal-mart?” He said out loud as he paused on one stories title. “That title really says it all.” He continued reading the description:

_After his alleged death, Pietro finds himself rolling back prices for America's favorite low-price chain. Soon Quicksilver learns things aren't as they appear and he begins schooling to become a workman's compensation attorney to help his coworkers._

Pietro read the story, and then continued reading through each additional story. He paused again when he saw a category for erotic stories involving him. There were thousands. “Pietro Teaches His Sister to Behave” he read the title of one then quickly closed it, “Disgusting.”

“His penis,” he read from the contents of another story, “was stiff and pointy like a number two pencil.” _Really?_ He thought thinking for the description. “He kissed her sour nipples,” he read from another smirking, “His breath was like Hot Cheetos.” _Come on!_ He thought, _have any of these writers even had sex?!_

He got halfway through them, but found himself growing bored. He leaned back in the office chair and noticed a second tab was opened. He clicked it. It was a Google Docs document titled “Iron Rod.” It was an erotic fan fiction story penned by me—but it wasn’t about him; it was about Iron Man.

Tony and Pietro weren’t exactly besties; he found Tony to be a pompous, womanizing, pervert. He was mad that I picked him of all people to write erotica, but angrier when he started reading it and saw that I was the main character. His rage made it hard to read at a quick pace.

_“Fuck me now,” Tony said, “On the bed that Pietro fucks you on.”_

_“He’ll be home soon.”_

_“Then we’ll just have to be quick,” Tony laughed, pushing me onto the bed and jumping on top of me. He kissed my neck as his hands reached behind me and undid my bra. Once it was free, he pulled off my blouse and stood back to admire me. “Your tits are amazing. I’ve never held any so juicy.”_

_“Take me.” I moaned._

_His hands reached behind me and he lifted me off the bed, carrying me to my vanity. He set me down, knocking over the wedding photo of me and Pietro. He lifted my skirt, and pulled my panties free, revealing my bare womanhood. His face went between my thighs; he kissed softly around my clit._

_“Let me feel your tongue on my clit,” I begged. But he ignored me, continuing to tease me with kisses everywhere but where I wanted. My stomach grew weaker and weaker until finally the his tongue slowly went from the bottom of my clit to the top and I almost exploded in passion. I moved his head over my pussy and he gently bit the lips as his finger massaged my clit. I was wet as his tongue slid into my vagina—first slow and then fast._

He felt a hand on his shoulders followed by my voice, “What are you doing?!” This was followed by my hand quickly slamming the laptop lid down, “That’s private!”

“Tony Stark?”

“I don’t read your personal documents.”

“I’m not writing erotic stories about your co-workers.”

“Come on, Pietro! It’s not like I’m acting out—it’s just a story.”

“Well I wouldn’t put it behind you.”

I laughed, “You think I’m having an affair? Is that it?”

“Not until I read this. It’s pretty descriptive.” He was pouting and still sounded adorable in his Sokovian accent. 

He stood and began walking away. My hand stopped him. I turned him around so they were facing. There was a smirk on my face. I seemed to be enjoying myself. “You think this is funny."

“It’s cute.” I laughed. I wrapped my arms around him and whispered, “You're the only man I want.”

He gently pushed me away and I almost lost my balance. “Well your stories say differently.” 

“How far did you get?”

“Far enough.” He replied irritated wanting to wipe out the thought of Tony from his mind.

“How far?” I laughed.

“He was going down on you.” He said raising his voice disgusted at the thought.

I came back towards him. My hand rested gently against his chest just over his nipple and slowly went down over his abdomen, “Well you didn’t even get to the good stuff.”

He ignored the seduction in my voice. “What did Captain American pop in for a three way?”

I rolled my eyes, “Please, Pietro—you know I’m not into that.”

My hand went lower until it was against his cock. He pushed it away. “You don’t even care that I’m upset.”

My hand returned to his cock. “I care.” I said massaging it with my left hand as my right hand undid the zipper.

“You think you can just jerk me off and I’ll forget about this.”

I went to my knees as I dropped his pants and boxers to the ground. “Who said anything about jerking you off.” My tongue slid slowly against his shaft until I reached the tip and inserted my mouth over his cock. As I sucked his cock, I reached behind my top and undid my bra and then pulled off my top. My breasts were now exposed to him.

“I’m still mad." he tried to sound angry but beads of sweat were forming on his forehead.

He started to pull me off in fury, but I slapped his hand away, reach behind and clutched his firm ass and sucked him further into my throat. I shifted him in and out of my mouth quickly and deeply. He wanted to stop me but it felt too good. He reached behind and pushed my face over his cock.

He was almost about to cum when I stopped. I grabbed my tits together and put his large cock between them and he almost crippled to the floor in pleasure as he began to cum all over my tits.

“Still mad?” I smiled.

“Yes.” He said catching his breath. 

“Were you reading website too?” 

He nodded.

“Read the other ones posted with my user name.”

“I don’t think I want to know what other fantasies you have.”

“Just read them!”

Pietro reluctantly sat back at the computer and continued to read them quickly. I quickly cleaned myself off while he read. When he finished, he turned around. I was hovering above him, still topless. “They’re about us?” 

“I knew how nosey you get sometimes—so I wrote a little story about Tony to get revenge. That’s what you get for spying on me.”

He stood and grabbed at me playfully, but I jumped back and he fell to the ground. On the floor he pulled at my foot, and knocked me to the ground with him, and then climbed on top of me, pinning my wrist to the floor above my head. “I don’t like pranks.”

I freed his hand and rolled over so I was on top of him. “I don’t like when I pleasure you and you don’t return the favor.”

He smiled. “There’s one thing that was grossly inaccurate about that story.”

“What’s that?”

“You never wear panties.” He grabbed my ankles, and I playfully fell backwards on my back as he slid me ass across his stomach and chest until my pussy was over his mouth, and I was reclined against his upper body. He kissed my thighs and everywhere but where I wanted just like the story—only, unlike Tony, he played with my breasts as he did so.

His mouth finally made it over where I wanted, and he pinched my nipples as he ran it first across my clit, and then inside it—gently sucking on it. He felt my pussy starting to get wet and he moved his mouth to it—kissing it first, then moving his tongue slow and then fast against each of the lips. When I moaned, he slid his tongue in and then out of my vagina, licking his lips in delight of my flowing juices.

He continued playing with my right breast while moving his hand off the left one; he sucked his fingers and played with my clit as he began to tongue fuck me. I started to scream, and he squeezed my right nipple harder as he felt me begin to orgasm.

After several seconds, I climbed off him out of breath, and rested my head against his chest. After catching my breath, I looked up him sweetly and said, “Seriously, Pietro—Iron Man? He’s so gross. How could I be attracted to that.”

When Pietro didn’t saying anything, I playfully ran my hand on his chest and smiled, “Thor’s another story,” I looked into Pietro’s angering eyes and toyed, “He could do me anyday.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting more drabble fics here but my pen name is Natasha Pepper on Amazon if you'd like to support my writing. Thanks!


End file.
